


Isaac And His Pats

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Cat!Isaac, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Five times Isaac got pat on the head.
Relationships: Dimitri Danger & Isaac O'Conner, Edward Burger & Isaac O'Connor, Isaac O'Connor & Maxwell Puckett, Isabel Guerra & Isaac O'Connor
Kudos: 10





	1. Dimitri

When Isaac first joined the Activity club Dimitri would give him a little pat in the head when he got something right. As time went on Isaac began to look forward to the pats. It was like a secret way to communicate between the two of them. A special sort of good job. Isabel had Ed, and Isaac had Dimitri. Then everything went downhill. He messed up, big time. Isabel tried to give him a pat, like Dimitri had, to tell him everything was ok, but he couldn’t take it. Dimitri was gone and so was the good feeling the pats gave him.


	2. Max

When Max joined the Activity club Isaac was scared. If he made the wrong first impression he’d lose his chance at making a friend that didn’t know about his mistakes. But Isaac did make a bad impression, he failed. Yet Max was too kind for his own good and accepted Isaac anyway. One day, one quiet day when the club was simply hanging out in the room without a spirit trying to kill them, Max gave Isaac a gentle pat on the head.

Isaac expected to feel the dread that had always descended, but it didn’t come. Taking that as a cue, Max began to ruffle Isaac’s hair even more. There was no dread, only warmth and happiness. It was a different sort of pat from Dimitri’s, a more affectionate sort of pat. One Isaac felt himself leaning into Max for more, and smiling when Max obliged.


	3. Isabel

Isaac panicked. There was blood. He’d done it again. He’d hurt the person he cared about the most. His friend. Isaac was panicking so hard he wasn’t aware of anything else that was happening. He didn’t register that Max had only gotten a scratch and would be ok. Isaac couldn’t process Isabel’s voice asking him if he was ok. It was only when he felt a hand on his head that he calmed down. This was a third sort of pat, slow and gentle. Something Isaac could sync his breathing to. When Isaac looked up, Isabel’s worried face was looking back at him.


	4. Ed

Ed cracked another joke as the club walked home, earning a laugh from Isabel and a smirk from Max. Isaac didn’t say anything. He’d been the butt of the joke again and he didn’t like it. But he was too scared to speak up, to say that he didn’t want to be part of the group like that. When Isabel pulled Max ahead to show him some quirk of Mayview, Ed stayed behind with Isaac. Ed stayed behind and asked Isaac if he was ok. Isaac told him that everything was ok, keeping his feelings bottled up. 

What Isaac didn’t see was Ed’s worried face that knew Isaac wasn’t ok. Quickly, Ed put his signature smile back on and gave Isaac a light pat. Told him if he was sure he was ok. The conversation has been mostly made of lies, but Isaac felt a lot better after it. Felt better when Ed pat his head after a joke to make sure he was ok.


	5. Mr. Spender

Mr. Spender had watched over Isaac. Had seen him go from getting pats from Dimitri to yelling anytime someone touched his head to getting pats almost everyday from the entire club. And Mr. Spender decided he was going to join them, if for nothing else than to show Isaac that he had support. That was one of the worst ideas Mr. Spender ever had, ending with him on the ground and Isabel struggling to pull Isaac off. He made a note to never pet Isaac again.


End file.
